In an evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), a user equipment (UE) may include multiple radio frequency (RF) chains. One or more RF chains may remain idle. Efficient management of the multiple RF chains can improve system throughput and experience of a user of the UE.